Ginny's Story
by JWolve
Summary: Ginny watches Remus Lupin carry in a unconscious Draco Malfoy, one night after a raid on Malfoy Mannor.This is my first attempt, hence why the no name
1. Chapter 1

Auther notes: newly editted, after my husbund read it...reviews would be greatly appreciated

-

--

---

Chapter One

After no luch sleeping Ginny Weasley quietly got out of bed, hoping not to wake Hermione Granger, walked out of her room, walked out of her room and down the stairs sometime around midnight. When she reached the bottom of the stairs and heard the front door opean and soon after a loud crash of something falling onto the floor. When she went to see what the noise was she saw Remus Lupin carrying an unconcious Draco Malfoy, followed closely by Tonks. _Why would they bring him here? Don't they know what he did last year? Isn't it his fault that Dumbledore is dead? Couldn't they have found another place to put him?_ She watched Remus gently set Draco on the couch and walked over to them, not really knowing what to say. "You're not leaving him here, are you?" she whispered. Once she reached the couch she looked down at Draco and almost smiled at how peacful and innocent he looked just lying there, despite the dried blood and the obvious bruises all over his pale skin. But no matter how worried she was about him she became mad that they had brought him here, knowing that Harry would be here in the morning. "You do realize that we're going to get Harry in the morning, right?"

"This was the only place we could think of to bring him, once we can get a safe house set up for him we'll take him there." Remus glanced between Ginny and the door leading to the kitchen. "He'll only be here a few days."

She shook her head. "I don't care, don't you remember what happened at the end of the school year? _He_ let the Death Eaters in the school, how many of the students weren't prepaired for something like that to happen? Only a handful of us knew what we were doing and that's not counting the cowards who backed out on us when we needed them. He's the reason why Dumbledore was killed, if he didn't let them in and went to finish his mission then he wouldn't have been up there when Snape killed Dimbledore and we'd still have the upper hand in this whole thing." she kept her voice low, but sharp. "It really wouldn't suprise me if he was already one of them, with the way he has acted in school." she took a deep breath in and covered her mouth with her hands, knowing that wasn't something that she should have said out loud.

"There are things that you don't know about that night, there are things that died that night with Dombledore, but it will not help blaming other people for what did happen. You are right about something he may have been up there when Snape killed Dumbledore, but he did not kill him, you said it yourself Snape did the actual killing. Don't blame somebody for something they did not do." he gave her a sturn look telling her that he was serious about everything. "And don't assume you know something about somebody when you don't know them or even if you do, you may end up being wrong."

Her head sunk and she sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried about Harry coming over tomorrow I wanted everything perfect and having Malfoy here threw everything off. I'm sorry I yelled." she whispered.

"Don't worry about it." he sat his hand on her shoulder. "But you should go up to bed before your..."

"Ginervia Weasley, what are you doing out of bed at this time of night?" Molly Weasley roared when she entered the living room.

Ginny gulped and tried to think of something to say. "I thought I heard something down here and I found Remus and Tonks here with Malfoy, but I was going to get a drink of water before I went back upstairs to bed." she hoped that it was beliveable.

"I did knock something over on my way in the front door." Tonks stated.

"Well then get your water and go back up to bed and I don't want you back down here at all tonight."

"Yes, mum." Ginny mouthed 'thank you' to Tonks before she walked to the kitchen, filled a glass of watter and walked back up to her room. When she reached her room she didn't expect Hermione to be awake, let alone open the door. "What are you doing awake?" she walked in her room and sat her glass on the nightstand next to her bed.

Hermione laughed and shut the door before walking over to Ginny's bed. "I heard you mum yelling at you, but I could be asking you the same thing? You still not sleeping well?"

"Yeah, it's always the same dream though...the one about Tom and the Chamber of Secrets, but don't tell anybody that I still have them." she sat on the bed and stared at the bed infront of her. She wasn't ashamed that she had a weak spot when it came to her dreams, but most people thought that she had quit having them when she refused to drink the Dreamless Sleep potion that was sent over for her. So nobody ever asked her about them, the only reason why she was sitting there with Hermione was because she shared her room with her every summer when she visited and it didn't take Hermione long to figure out that she was still having them.

Hermione smiled. "So why was your mum yelling at you?"

"Well I went down stairs and I saw Remus carrying Malfoy in. I kind of started a fight with Remus about Malfoy being here." Ginny looked up at Hermione to see how long it would take for her to realize what she had just said.

"Did you say the farrett is here?"

"Yeah, they just brought him in. He's going to be staying a few days...I just hope that it's not going to make Harry any more mad after he finds out that I'm going to be going with you guys when you pick him up." She wasn't sure why it didn't bother her other than the fact that Harry would be there in the morning, but for some reason it didn't. She thought about how he had looked when they broght him in and knew that her mum would do what she could to clean him up and heal his wounds, but there wasn't much she could do till he woke up.

Hermione stood back up and walked back over to her bed. "Well I'm going back to bed, night Gin."

"Night." Ginny watched Hermione crawl back in bed and waited for her to fall bak asleep. Once she knew that Hermione was asleep she quietly got out of bed and walked down the stairs, listening to hear if her mum was still down stairs. She quickly made her way to the kitchen, grabbed a bowl and a rag, filled the bowl with water, before she slowly walked over to the couch and sat down next to Draco and sighed. She diped the rag in the water and rang it out before whipping Draco's face off, after a few mintues she put the rag in the bowl and pushed his hair out of his face. _What could have happened to mae you deserve this? No one should get beat this much, I know that we haven't ever gotten along, but not even you deserve this._ She leaned over and issed his cheek. "You deserve better than that." she whispered _I just hope he changes for the better after this._ She sighed again before whipping his face off again.

"No...don't, anything...I'll do anything."

She dropped the rag in the bowl, when she felt him trying to move, and ran her hand over his cheek. "It will be okay, Draco, it's just a dream." she whispered. _Please let him relax again, it's not good for him to be moving around this much. _"Come on Dra, it'll be okay." she leaned back over him and started whispering in his ear. "Things will be better by the morning, you'll see." one she saw him relax again she kissed his cheek again before staring into the fire. She sat there, for what seemed like hours to her, wondering what compiled her to kiss him and what had made her come down sairs to see how he was doing. After a while she shoo her head, deciding that she should get to bed before anybody wakes up and sees that she was still up. She looked down at Draco and kissed his cheek again. "Good night Dra." She stood up and left the room.

-

The next morning Ginny slept in longer than she had planned and woke to the smell of her mother's cooking. She smiled and sat up, not realizing what day it was. She hadn't thought about how Harry would react if he knew that Draco was there, not really at least. She knew that he would be mad, but there was nothing that she could do about it till she saw him later that day. She didn't know why she was nervous about going to see him, but she was. She knew that he'd be mad about he going with Hermione and Ron, but there were so many times that she wanted him just to hold her and they could forget about the whole war. She looked over and saw Hermione standing in the door way.

"About time you got up, sleepy head." Hermione teased. "Get dressed, we're leaving before breakfast."

Ginny looked around the room confused. "What?"

"Honestly, Gin, I'd think you'd remember that we're going to get Harry today." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ginny stared at Hermione. "Okay, I'll be down in a minute." she watched her walk out of her room and kicked herself for forgetting. She quickly changed, ran out of her room to meet Hermione and Ron, but before she made it down the stairs she saw Draco sitting on the couch and couldn't help to wonder how he was doing. She glanced between Hermione and Draco before walking into the living room. "I'm ready, we leaving soon?"

"Yes, in a few minutes, we're watiting on Ron, whoes in the shower." she rolled her eyes. "I sweare he waited till the last minute before we leave to do anything."

Draco looked back at them. "Off to save your pressious Potter from his relatives?"

Ginny glared at him. "It's none of your buisness, now is it?"

"It's bad enough that I have to stay here with blood traitors and the mudblood, I don't want to have to deal with Potter as well."

Hermione went to say something, but was cut off by Ginny smaking Draco.

"Do you not understand that you are a guest in this house?" she paused. "Wait I forgot you don't have any mannors, do you?"

Unable to say anything Draco sat there and stared at Ginny.

"Glad you see things my way then." Ginny smirked.

"Weaslette, can...do..."

Ginny looked at Draco half wondering what he had, but she knew that she had to go Ron would be out of the shower by now and waiting on them. "I have a name you know and until you use it I won't answer." she looked at Hermione. "Come on, Ron should be done by now."

"You guys really have nothing to do other than go off and rescure Potter? You're patheic." Draco rolled his eyes and went back to reading.

Hermione and Ginny ignored his question and walked past him laighing about how Ginny had made him speachless for a few seconds.

"Who does he think he is? He is being allowed to stay here?" Ginny asked after they walked around to the back yard.

Hermione smiled when she saw Ron leaning against the fence.

"Give me a break he's never going to see it till it's too late, you know how he is." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Now come on, we have to get Harry."

Ron looked up and smiled when he saw Hermione and Ginny walking his way. "You guys run into Malfoy?"

"Yeah, but it almost seemed like he was about to say something to Ginny. Don't know what though." Hermione whispered.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "It was nothing Ron, now come on let's go get Harry."

"Grab a hold and we'll mke this quick, I've already told you mum that we'd be a half hour tops." she smiled when Ginny and Ron grabbed her arms, then with a pop they were gone. They arrived just outside the front door of the house and it seemed much too quiet. "Come on, keep your wands out and be ready for anything." she whispered, as she pulled her wand out of her pocket. "Maybe we should have asled Remus to come with us." she mumbled to herself. They slowly made it up the stairs and to Harry's door.

Ron slowly opened the door and walked in after he realized Harry was lying on his bed staring at the celling. "Harry, mate."

"Come off it Ronald, you're not going to get his attention that way."

Ginny rolled her eyes and walked over to the edge of the bed before she sat down. "Harry..." she sat her hand on his that laid on his chest. "Harry, it's Ginny. Have you packed?" she watched him shake his head and looked at Hermione.

"You get him out of that and I'll pack." Hermione opened Harry's trunk and started mumbeling something.

Ginny looked back down at Harry. "Come on, haven't you noitced that it's been rather quiet here?" she sighed. "Remus is suppose to be at the house for lunch, I know there's something that you want to talk to him about." she didn't know what to do, she's tried everything that she could think of that she would do in front of her brother and now she was down to her last one. "HARRY JAMES POTTER, if you don't get out of that bed right now there will be no..."

Harry sat up and looked at Ginny. "You wouldn't...you can't."

"It got you up didn't it." she giggled.

He ran his fingures through her hair and sighed. "You're not suppose to be here." he whispered.

"We have a few minutes if you guys want to be alone." Hermione shrunk the trunk and put it in her pocket before looking at Harry and Ginny.

Harry smiled. "That would be great Hermione."

"I now you're mad about me coming, but I had to sow you as it is just as safe with you that it is away from you. And anywere would be safer aeay from Malfoy." she wispered the last part to herself hoping he didn't hear her.

Harry stared at her. "Malfoy's at your house? When did he get there? Why is he there and not somewhere else?"

"Last night, I tired to get Remus to answer some questions, but he didn't." she sighed and scooted farther onto the bed. She expained what had happened when she talked to Remus. "I couldn't ask any more questions, my mum cme in an asked me wat I was doing up." She looked at him and tought about how much she had missed him. "Don't you know I can take care of myself? I'm not afarid of what could happen as long as you come back alive."

He sat next to her. "We talked about this and I thought we agreed that we'd..."

"NO! You thought it was best, you think if you push everybody away then you'll be okay because then you won't have anybody to worry about...you just don't want anybody else to die for you." she got off the bed and glared at him. "There's something that you should know, I-I keep having the dreams and the only place I feel safe is around you or the few teachers that are in the Order."

He stared at her, but before he could say anything Hermione and Ron ran into the room.

"Come on time to go, there's a few Death Eaters trying to get in now." Hermione quickly picked up an old book and made it into a portkey.

They all grabbed on and in a few seconds later they were back at the Burrow.

"Ginny, can I talk to you?" Harry grabbed Ginny's hand.

Ginny looked at him. "Mum's expecting us inside, she set plates off to the side for us." She walked to the house without looking back at him. She lied to him and felt bad, but she didn't really want to be around him any longr than she needed to be. Once she walked inside she shut the door and sighed. She turned around and saw Draco looking at her. "What do you want Malfoy?" She stood up and glared at him.

He just stood there without saying anything.

"Look Malfoy if there's anything you want then say something, but if there isn't then leave me alone, I'm not in the mood." She stood there for a few seconds and when he didn't answer her she pushed her way past him. "Men, they're such…" she opened her door and ran over to her bed, then threw herself onto her bed. She laid there for a few minutes before there was a knock at the door. "Come in." She looked over at the doorway, then looked away when she saw Harry.

"Your mum sent this up for you…" he messed up his hair. "Well actually I brought it up because I thought you'd be hungry." He walked over to the bed and sat the plate on the night stand next to her bed. "Look I'm sorry about what I said at the funeral, I just don't want you to get hurt because of me." He sat down on her bed.

"Don't you think I was already in danger, since you best friend is my brother and you've been coming over here almost every summer since you started school? And now one of our worst enemies is staying here too…do you actually think that I'm going to sleep peacefully when Malfoy is going to be sleeping right down the hall?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry slid over next to Ginny and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll be right across the hall tonight if you need anything." He smiled and started to lean over closer to her. "All you have to do is tell me and…" he quickly kissed her. "I'll be here." He whispered.

Ron came running in the room, dodging Draco. "Come on Harry, Bill and Charlie are here and they were going to get a Quidditch game started. They want to know if you'll come play with us." He saw Ginny sitting next to Harry. "You can come play too Ginny, if you want to." He smiled and ran back out of the room.

Harry looked at Ginny. "Do you want to go play?"

"No, that's okay…I'll just go through my homework we were given for the summer." She smiled. "Mum wants me to get it done, just incase the school reopens and if it does, she wants me to go back. She says I'll be safer there." She stood up and walked over to her trunk, then pulled out her books and walked back over to her bed.

Harry smiled. "I'll see you later though; I'll come back up after we're done." He quickly kissed her and walked out of the room with Ron, without seeing Draco staring at Ginny.

"You didn't want to play because you had work to do, you just simply didn't want to be around him. Am I right?" Draco leaned against he door way.

Ginny looked up at him. "Is there anything you want Malfloy? Because if there is then say it, but if there isn't then leave me alone for the rest of the time that you're here."

"Actually there is, I just want to talk." He looked at her. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah…sure." She shut the book.

He sighed and sat at the end of the bed.

"What is it you want?" She rolled her eyes.

He knew that he had annoyed her by coming up to her room like this without saying what exactly he wanted or wanted to talk about, but for some reason he had gotten lost in his own thoughts about the night he had arrived. He smiled and looked at her. "There's something's that I thought that I should clear up with you…I heard you fight with Tonks and Lupin last night about what happened the night Dumbledore died. I need you to know that I didn't kill him because I couldn't bring myself to do it." He sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Why are you telling me this?" She questioned.

He looked at her. "Because of what you did last night even after you saying that you didn't want me here. Nobody would do that for somebody they hate and defiantly not for me." He paused and looked into her eyes. "Why did you do it?"

"I guess it's just in my nature and I had a feeling about something and I acted on it." She stood up and walked over to her window to watch the boys play.

"Ginny?" He stood up.

She looked back at him. "Yes, Draco?"

"We should do this every once in a while, you're nothing like how I thought you are and I would really like to get to know you a bit more."

She laughed.

"What? I didn't say anything wrong, did I?"

She just laughed harder for a few seconds. "Come on Draco, you're a Malfoy, you usually don't care if you say anything that hurts somebody else." She tried to quit laughing. "You've changed since you left school."

"I've been through a lot since then and I've had some help from someone very important in my life." He sat his hand on her shoulder. "I'd better let you get to your homework."

"Thank you, Draco." She smiled and sat back on her bed.

He smiled and started to walk to the door before he looked back at her. "It's nothing; you kept me company last night when I needed it, even if you didn't know." He walked out of the room.

She just sat there staring at her books thinking about what had just happened. She wondered when he would make a surprise visit into her room. Minutes passed into hours and before she knew it Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing at the side of her bed trying to get her attention. She looked up at them. "Hey guys…how long have you been standing there?"

"Only a few minutes, but you seemed a little out of it." Hermione sat on the edge of the bed. "I know it wasn't your homework you were thinking about, so what was it?" She looked at Ginny.

"Potions…I ummm, have an essay that I have to do before school starts next year." She hoped that Hermione would take the hint and leave it as that and she promised herself that she would tell her what she was really thinking about later.

Hermione laughed. "Keep telling yourself that."

Ron looked over at Harry and asked if he wanted to play chess with him, of course Harry said that he did. They left the two girls in their room.

"Now that they're gone, do you want to tell me why you're being so spacey?"

Ginny smiled. "Do you know who's going to be here for dinner? Mum might need some help with dinner tonight and…" she stopped talking when she saw the scowl on Hermione's face. "It's nothing; I just didn't get too much sleep last night." She half lied and opened her book.

"I know you, what did Harry do this time?"

Ginny blushed. "He…he kissed me before we went downstairs with Ron earlier." She picked up her book and started to flip through the pages to find where it mentioned werewolves.

"Gin, you have to quit hiding in your books when things like that happen. Don't look at me like that, I know he shouldn't have done it, but it doesn't give you the right to go into hiding."

Ginny laughed. "'Mione, take your own advice and go talk to Ron about how you feel about him. You and I both know that he isn't going to catch on till it's too late." She paused. "Are you going back to school?"

"As much as I would like to finish, I'm not going to, helping Harry is more important than finishing. Are you?"

"Yeah, not that I want to, but Mum says that I have to." She sighed. "I want to be helping with whatever preparations that needs to be done for the war and I wish that you guys weren't going to be rushing into something that could kill all of you."

"We're going to be careful; you'll see we'll make it back."

Harry stood in the doorway unnoticed.

"'Mione, I love him, do you expect me to be happy about all this? He's pushing me away and there's nothing that I can do to make him see."

Hermione slid closer to her friend and wrapped her arms around her. "It will be okay, you'll see. I'll make sure he comes back no matter the cost." She smiled.

Harry waited a few seconds before he said anything. "Hey guys, dinner is done if you want to come down with me." When he saw Ginny he wished that he could take back everything that he had said to her since the funeral.

Hermione stood up, and then helped Ginny up. She walked over to Harry. "You have no idea what you're doing to her." She whispered before she passed him and headed down the hall with Ginny following close behind her.

Harry caught up with them and sat his hand on Ginny's back. "I'm sorry, Gin, but this is for the best." He walked past her and Hermione and sighed when he reached the bottom of the steps.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny started to walk slower, not caring if she was late for dinner. She was almost sure that Harry had heard what she told Hermione, but if he did then why is he treating her the way he was? Once she grabbed her plate and filled it, then went outside where they had put the table because it would be too crowded in the house for everybody to sit, she saw a spot next to Harry, Ron and Hermione and another by Draco. She sat next to Draco even though it put her right in front of Harry, but at least she wasn't where he could reach her.

Draco looked a little shocked that Ginny sat next to him instead of next to her friends. He leaned over to her. "Why?" He whispered.

"We'll talk later." She smiled and went back to eating her food, more like playing with it since she wasn't very hungry. She noticed that Harry was staring at her and that he was mad about something, but she decided to ignore it.

Mrs. Weasley looked over at Ginny. "Ginny, is there anything bothering you? You have hardly touched your dinner."

"Everything's fine mum." She looked across the table at Harry. "I'm just not very hungry right now. May I be excused?" She sat her fork down and looked at her mum.

Draco looked at Mrs. Weasley. "Thanks for dinner, may I be excused too?"

"Yes you two may be excused." Mrs. Weasley smiled and watched the two of them walk away.

Draco walked fast to catch up with Ginny. "Wait up, what was it back there to make you so mad?"

She looked at him. "I couldn't do it anymore; I couldn't sit there and pretend that everything is fine." She sighed and fell to the ground. "I can't sleep at night mainly because of the nightmares and then with the war that's going on. My brothers and Harry will be fighting in it and I'm worried that they won't make it back."

"So this war is going…"

She rolled her eyes. "Please no more talk about the war, that's all I hear about lately." She sighed and looked over at the rest of her family. "I don't want to hear about it…there's too much at stake."

"Okay, I won't talk about it anymore." He threw his hands up in the air and laughed. "I heard that you don't want to go back to school, why not?"

She looked at him. "There's too much that they'll need help with anything, I was in DA my fourth year, I've shown what I can do."

"The DA?"

"Yeah, the group that you busted up in the room of requirement…Dumbledore's Army…" she smiled. "You have no idea how close you were to catching us."

He laughed. "So this is something you're really want to do, isn't it?"

"Yeah I want to help, but there's no way that they're going to let me." She sighed. "Thanks for everything, but I should head to bed it's going to be a long week." She stood up and walked away before he could say anything. She headed back to the house smiling; she opened the front door and headed up stairs.

Harry met her at the top of the stairs. "Gin…"

"No…there's nothing to talk about, like you said it's better this way." She pushed past him and headed to her room, hoping Harry didn't follow her. She slammed the door shut and ran over to her bed without seeing that Hermione and Ron were in the room sitting on Hermione's bed.

Ron looked at his sister. "Ginny, what's wrong?" He stood up and walked over to her. He sat his hand on her shoulder.

"Back off Ron, you're no better than he is, look how you've treated Hermione and you still care about her more than you're willing to tell anybody or even admit to yourself." She rolled her eyes.

Hermione looked at Ginny. "He didn't say anything to you on the way down stairs before dinner did he?"

"He said sorry, but it's better this way." Ginny looked at Hermione. "I want both of you to promise me that you won't say anything to him till I talk to him." She saw both of them nod their head. "Now I think you two have things to talk about and I would like it if I could get to bed now." She smiled and laid back down, when she was sure that nobody was going to walk in on her she pulled out a book, opened it and started writing in it.

_Draco is the one person that I never thought that I could really talk to the way I have been. He's still himself when everybody else is around, down to the arse he can be, but when it's just me and him, he's different. He seems so caring, so different and almost human. Who knew that he could actually laugh and talk like he's anybody else? Sometimes I forget who it is I'm talking to…_

She shut the book and stuffed it back under her pillow before laying down and covering up with the blanket.

Hermoine and Ron walked into Ron's room to find Harry sitting on the extra bed.

"So do you think we should talk to him about…" Ron whispered.

"No, we promised her that we wouldn't…" Hermione hissed.

Harry looked at his two best friends and sighed. "I think I've messed up…again. I just want to keep her safe and all I end up doing is hurting her again."

"You're th…" Ron started to say before Hermione elbowed him in the side and shook her head.

Harry looked at Ron then Hermione. "Do you guys know something that I don't?"

"It's not like that…it's just that we don't want to…" Ron looked at Hermione.

She sighed. "Fine!" She looked at Harry. "Look you're both my friends and I don't like seeing either one of you hurting, but whatever you did you need to do something to fix it."

"But…" Harry tired to think of an excuse.

"I don't care Harry, you're going to go in there and fix what you've done." She pointed to the door. "Now!" She ordered.

"Okay, okay…I get it; I'll go talk to her." He stood up and walked out of the room. He couldn't believe that his two best friends were doing that to him, he hadn't done anything that they would know about. He knocked on the door before he walked in. "Gin…hmm…can I talk to you?" He walked over to her bed. "I'm so sorry about what I said earlier, but I just want you to be safe." He took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled. "I love you."

She kept her eyes shut and let him keep talking.

"You'll be safer if I leave you alone, for now at least. Look I know that I hurt you, but…" he sighed. "I miss you so much, I miss being with you." He bent down and kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.

Ginny lied on her bed thinking about what he had just said to her and she felt guilty about pretending that she was asleep. She stared up at the ceiling and sighed. She sat up when she heard somebody open the door. She saw Hermione standing in the door way. "Hey, I…ummm…"

"I know you weren't asleep when he came in here so why is it that when he came back he said that you were?" Hermione walked over towards Ginny's bed.

Ginny looked at Hermione. "I-I don't know why I didn't say anything. Maybe I thought that if he thought that I was awake he wouldn't have said what he said."

"What did he say?" Hermione sat on the bed next to her friend.

She explained everything that she heard Harry said and how guilty it made her feel for doing what she did. "He said that he loved me and I didn't know what to do."

"It doesn't surprise me…I can tell he does, by the way he looks at you."

"Then why didn't…"

She smiled. "Why didn't I tell you? I don't know."

"What made him come in here and tell me? Yeah, I'm glad that he did, but I can't wait for him forever." Ginny sighed and leaned against Hermione.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny and sighed. "I know that feeling; I've been waiting on your brother for years now."

"I'm getting tired; I'm going to try to sleep." Ginny sighed and laid down.

Hermione stood up and walked to the room. "Good night, Gin." She smiled, walked out of the room, and shut the door on the way out. She quietly walked back into Ron and Harry's room and sat on Ron's bed next to him.

Harry glanced between Hermione and Ron and decided not to say anything else other than what they were going to be doing. "So do you guys have anything new about the Horcruxes?"

"No…" Ron whispered. "It's not like mum or anybody else would let us even look at the book even if we had one with stuff in it we need."

"Well I think I'm going to go to bed. Good night Ron." Hermione quickly kissed Ron. "Night, Harry." She left Ron and Harry confused about what just happened.

**_HARRY POTTER AND ANYTHING RELATED TO IT IS NOT MINE!_**


End file.
